A Happy Ending (Olivia version 2)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Olivia was watching Fievel, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Fievel again. Timothy and Piglet were watching her as she watched him. Timothy gave out a sigh before talking with Piglet. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Piglet?" asked Timothy. Piglet nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Highness." he said, looking at Timothy, who looked back at him with a look, "Children, even yourself, got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Timothy asked. Piglet nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Timothy didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the pig. "And what's that, Your Highness?" Piglet asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Timothy. Piglet looked at Timothy with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the Prince's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Olivia was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Olivia noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to fur, her tail again changing into a pair of normal mouse legs and a normal mouse tail. And what's more, she was now turning 15 years old! She looked towards Prince Timothy and Piglet, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Fievel started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes and saw that he was now 17 years old. He then saw Olivia starting to come out of the water once again a normal mouse, and an adult one at that! Wearing a light yellow glittering tank dress and a matching hair-bow that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Olivia walked, that's right, walked, to Fievel. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Fievel's face. Upon seeing his true love, Fievel ran to Olivia, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two adult mice hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Fievel and Olivia looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Fievel’s kingdom, to the mer-animals from the oceans, this was a big party. Fievel was now wearing his red ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, blue pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, and golden crown with rubies and sapphires on his head, and Olivia was wearing a cream-colored sleeveless wedding dress with a matching frilly neckline and beige, light gray, and snow white stripes on the bottom of her dress (similar to Princess Daisy's wedding dress), cream-colored frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a yellow bow on the chest, cream-colored frilly opera gloves, white daisies behind both her ears, matching daisy earrings, and cream-colored pumps, along with a transparent white wedding veil that also covers her face. Spyro came in between them. "H-Hey!" he laughed, "Looks like the bride and groom got married after all!" They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Olivia and Fievel became husband and wife. Pocahontas, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into Wiggins' kerchief. In the ocean, several mermice, including Timothy and his other sisters watched and smiled. Olivia's friends and sisters waved as the mice on the ship greeted the mermice. Kaa lifted Bambi and Thumper so Olivia could kiss her dearest friends on each nose, and she ruffled Kaa's head. After Olivia did so, Bambi said, "Goodbye, Olivia. Are Thumper and I still your best friends?" Olivia chuckled. "Always, Bambi." Kaa lowered Bambi and Thumper as they waved goodbye to her. Kaa winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Kaa!" called Thumper. "You're welcome, pals." said Kaa. On the wedding cake, Piglet hugged the two figurines of Fievel and Olivia and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed Chief McBrusque nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Piglet screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. McBrusque lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, McBrusque chased after Piglet, throwing the knife at him. Piglet ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. McBrusque tried slicing the pig, but missed. Piglet came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as McBrusque came running towards him yelling, Piglet smiled as he cut the rope with the scissors, getting the beam to smash McBrusque in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Piglet laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with Kaa, Bambi, and Thumper. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Olivia came up to the ship's side railing. Timothy then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Olivia's level to them. Then he hugged Olivia happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, Timothy." said the adult female mouse. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Timothy smiled at his sister before turning to Fievel. He smiled and bowed before the prince, bidding him a farewell. Timothy nodded back to him, accepting Fievel as a brother-in-law. He turned back to Olivia and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Olivia blew her brother a kiss. Fievel walked up to Olivia as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Timothy Q. Mouse swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mermice dove back into the water. Fievel then took Olivia's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Fievel and Olivia kissed once again. The End A Christopher Storm Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs